


If I, catch fire then I change my aim (Throw my troubles at the pearly gates)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: wilbur, dream and tommyor, notes app fucked up so you guys get two versions of the same thingtitle from mother mother's burning pile
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Throw my troubles at the world again (version 1)

"Dream no-" Tommy's too late. 

Wilbur is forming out of ash and dust, and darkness pulls him back together, like strings showing up a puppet. 

Tubbo shrieks, sword in his hand as Ranboo tilts his head, staring at the man he'd heard so much about. 

"Tommy, what-" Wilbur stares at Dream, voice sharp and hate filled angry. "Oh. It's you."

Dream beams, something mad glinting in his eyes. He ignored the tone Wilbur used. "Wilbur-"

He's cut off by Tommy bursting into laughter, a wide grin on his face. "Oh Dream..." 

There's confusion, then fear on the other three's faces at Tommy's next words.

"Dream, you fucked up."


	2. It goes, all my troubles on a burning pile (version 2)

"Dream no-" Tommy yells. 

He's too late.

Wilbur's already forming, swirls of color and darkness pulling his form back together, like time was in reverse. Maybe it was. 

Tommy stares at Dream for a moment, shocked. The man who had snatched him back from death. 

And then he bursts into laughter. 

Tubbo and Ranboo and Dream look at him like deers in a headlight, confusion and fear- although Dream didn't show it, Tommy knew that man inside out by now -written across all their faces.

"Why am I-" Wilbur grumbles, then, seeing Dream, his face flattens into rage. "Oh. It's you."

Tommy gasps for breath, calming down slowly. "Dream- Dream, you fucked up!"

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from tamatojam on twitter go check them out, theyre real cool
> 
> And when Dream revives Wilbur and Tommy just pauses for a second but then he starts laughing and says “Dream, you fucked up-” [GUNSHOT]
> 
> /dsmp /roleplay
> 
> https://twitter.com/tamatojam/status/1371266904816488450?s=20


End file.
